gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gearslover01
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Sylvia Santiago page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- EightyOne (Talk) 23:51, 31 May 2009 Keep up the good work.--Jack Black 19:27, 19 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Help! Gearslover01; first of all thank you for your edits, secondly, hopefully I can help resolve this situation. When people edit wikis, they must understand that their edits can be changed or removed by anyone (its happened to me lots of times). What anybody writes in an article is not "theirs", its just part of the article. While this can be annoying (belive me, I know), it's just part of editing a wiki. If it is any consolation, most of your edits were good and where not deleted. Whilst you say that Jack has ereased all your work, he has in fact left the majority intact. Your edits to Victor Hoffman, Romily, Road to Ruin, Dominic Santiago, Timgad East, and several others remain. Your edits to Queen Myrrah were reverted because they contained so much speculation. That is not allowed on Gearspedia (or indeed most wikis). Please remember Jack and my perspective on this; we are constantly having to check edits for the large amount of speculation that gets added to this site, and it is much easier to just revert it than filter though it. Your edits to Chap were most likely deleted beacuse you changed the to "false" http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chap&diff=next&oldid=37199, and failed to properly format the quote template. It is also possible that Jack counldn't remember Chaps saying it. I have restored the quote with the correct formatting. In future, quotes sould be typed , and speculation is not allowed on this wiki. If possible you should provide references to the info you add, by putting the source in ref tags. For example; Marcus Fenix has blue eyes Gears of War: Ashpo Fields p.275. Anyway, I hope this helps. I'm sorry if you expected me to restore all your edits, but I'm afraid I'm with Jack on this. If I was in his situation I would have done the same. However, both Jack and I appreciate your edits (look at the message above this that Jack left a while ago), and would like it if you continued to edit Gearspedia. Jack didn't mean anything personal by removing your edits; he was just doing his job. I hope you understand, and are not too annoyed. I hope there are no hard feelings and that you will continue to edit, we could sure use the help! Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 09:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :^what he said.--Jack Black 16:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) You rock! --Gearslover01 20:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Thanks man, you rock! It's just I'm new and I don't know much. Thanks for answering, Gearslover01 P.s. sorry JacktheBlack, no hard feelings? :Its noting personal, we all make mistakes. Trust me I had a very hard beginning when I'd came here.--Jack Black 23:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks --Gearslover01 00:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC)Thanks JackandBlack Thans for the help. Hey, I have a question. You know the Gears of War Sourcebook? Well, I can't get it, but in it might be a picture of Benedicto and Sylvia. I was wondering, can you get a picture of them and upload it or have some else do it? Long story short, I can't get it, you know how moms are! Sincerely, Gearslover01 Uploading a new file Go to the image in question (in this case File:Maria.jpg) and ynder the "File History" section it says "upload a new version of this file". Click this to upload a new picture in place of this one. As for the Gears of War:Sourcebook, I'm afraid that I can't help you as I don't own any of the comics. Sorry. Also, as a tip, put yor signature at the end of posts not at the beggining. --EightyOne (talk) 23:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks EightyOne Thank you for the advice, a better picture is on the way! --Gearslover01 00:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC)Gearslover01 Hey! Hey EightyOne, you should check out Maria, it is a better picture isn't? Thanks for the advice again. Now I wait until the picture of Benedicto and Sylvia. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 13:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC)Gearslover01 Adminship ? Would like to become an a administrator?--Jack Black 22:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Sorry, with a favor. Don't worry about it.I do not have a scanner or a good camera. So i search deviantart.com since i befriend some of the comic book artiest for Gears, liked Liam Sharp.--Jack Black 22:34, 23 June 2009 (UTC) YES! YES! YES! Dear JacktheBlack, Hell yeah I will be an administrator! I have only one question, what do I have to do? Thanks again, what an honor, I would like to thank the little people for this. Please right back an answer and response to the favor. --Gearslover01 22:34, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Sincerely Gearslover01, over and out! http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gearspedia:Administrators --Jack Black 22:36, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :your an admin now.--Jack Black 22:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks JacktheBlack, thanks again. --Gearslover01 00:27, 24 June 2009 (UTC)over and out! Question JacktheBlack, I have a question, obviously. How do you add videos to files? Why? Because there is a perfect video of Maria, all the times she is mentioned (Dom's dream, the fight between Marcus and Dom, and the finding of Maria). The url is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AvNM9chPVg Thanks for your time, --Gearslover01 00:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) over and out! Comics How many have you read on the Hollow arc? and FYI when you make a comment on a user page. Please don't make a new topic in a conversation just click the ":" right under the same convo.--Jack Black 00:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :What are you talking about( the Hollow arc and new convo)?--Gearslover01 01:01, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::How many of the Hollow arc have you read. Issue 1-6 did you read all of them? And look at the coding I used to have a conversation with you. PS you found my youtube?--Jack Black 02:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Answer JacktheBlack, I have read none of the Hollow arc issues 1-6. Thanks for the advice. Sorry, you might not have gotten it. I found a Maria video from you tube and I was wondering how you add videos. Go to my talk page and the article above this one has a url link to the Maria youtube video. Thanks,--Gearslover01 02:46, 25 June 2009 (UTC) out :Well I guess its a misunderstanding from your Bio on your user page. But I found the comics on youtube, they have everything but the Sourcebook.--Jack Black 02:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks JacktheBlack, Thanks for everything! The admin, the comic link, everything. Your awesome. This is what I wanted to talk about. Did you see the Maria video? It is a the times she is mentioned. I was wondering if you could tell me how to add a video and if the video is appropiate. Thanks for your time. --Gearslover01 03:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) over and out :Which video? Don't know what you are talking about.--Jack Black 03:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Maria Video JacktheBlack, You didn't get it. On my user talk page, go to 13:question and there is a url youtube adress of a Maria video. --Gearslover01 03:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) over and out. :I don't see a use for it.--Jack Black 03:39, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Reason JacktheBlack, I just wanted to show people the situation of Maria through video, like what she used to be before E-day and what happened to her after she was released. --Gearslover01 04:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC)over and out ::I disagree. I'm not a fan of putting videos on the wikia, they can be deleted for any reason by the User. Beside its more professional if we do not used them.--Jack Black 04:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) OK JacktheBlack, ok then. But there is another video I want you to check out but not put it on here. That trailer for the Dark corners, can you watch it. If you did, can try to help me figure out who is the guy that is fighting with Marcus and Dom in the campaign. I posted it myself. I think it is Franklin. --Gearslover01 04:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC)over and out :The rumor mill is saying its Franklin but until we can see it and play it we will not post any rumors.--Jack Black 04:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks again JacktheBlack, I was watching the video of the comics you gave me. I was reading the 5th or 6th issue, and there was these things that were attacking the squad under Montevado, what are they? They look like the Nemacytes. --Gearslover01 16:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) over and out. RE:Queen's quote I'd deleted it since you did not used the quote code. So I'm going to use it so edit this section too see what the quote code is. --Jack Black 03:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks JacktheBlack, thanks for the advice, by the way, this is a random question. If Berserkers were present in E-day, why didn't Marcus reilize what was in the tomb of unknowns? --Gearslover01 03:16, 26 June 2009 (UTC)over and out